novaenimfandomcom-20200214-history
Adonai Sheol
Character Outline Adonai Sheol (Meaning God of Mankind's common grave in Hebrew) is the Seventh Throne of Nova Enim, as known as the 'Truth Throne' or 'Throne of Truth'. Having taken inspiration from law enforces as a child, he grew up wishing to serve the Republic as a protecter the civilians, although he showed skill in hand-to-hand combat and deduction, he was never good with a gun, therefore making his way to rank of head Detective. Personality At first glance, Adonai can be seen as loud and have a rather child-like personality despite his position as an investigator. Though, suffering from a small ammount of Schizophrenia, his attitude may differ from time to time. From compassionate and empathetic, to cold and detatched. Adonai believes himself to be in control of his conditions, depending on the situation but can have difficulties in doing so occasionally. The Throne of Truth shows that Adonai has an interest for the other side, as one of his favorite topics are philosophy and truth. Having been born to witness other religions grow, he has always stayed true to his own beliefs, while he can easily respect other's belief as long as it doesn't involve mindless killing of any sort. Appearance Adonai is a fairly tall, lean-built adult with peach skin and blue-grey eyes. Due to his occupation as the detective of Nova Enim, he is normally seen using suit & ties, blazers and longcoats, most especifically black Highman dusters. Having trained and studied a multitude of martial arts, his heavy weight comes from his muscular body. He has straight ragged black hair, although he has been seen using other hairstyles when he is using disguises or taking the appearence of someone else's identity for investigation. History Most of Adonai's origins are unknown, but it has been revealed that he was born under poor conditions in the Red Light District of Nova Enim. His parents and him would have to travel by car to arrive to school and their jobs. The influences that came from living under such conditions made Adonai aware of certain things at a young age, such as how other people's condition could be just like his, and the borderline between the rich society and the poor society. By the age of 15, he took a huge interest in detective novels, Psychology and Criminology. Because of how he was raised, Adonai started out as a man who was distant from others, such as during school, he would rather bother to attempt and form bonds with others. During this time, Adonai was ambitious, and wanted to learn fast so he could uphold the law. By this age he understood the illusions citizenship status, he understood that the rich would always remain rich, walled within opulent protected enclaves, isolated within halos of security and consumerism, while the poor would remain poor, held down by their governments and employers; forced into docility by the output of an ever-present media. By the age of 17, he met Kamui and Ayame, Kamui was a confident boy, who would always challenge Adonai, and Ayame was a joyful but puzzling girl who would later form a deeper bond with Adonai. 9 Months Later in that same year, he met Quintis Daemon, who would later take a position within the Throne Holders, the Throne of Intellect. During their first years, their relationship wasn't exactly healthy, as many conflicts happened between them, though Kamui would rarely participate in any of drama. By the age of 20, Adonai's training and interaction with his friends were becoming better, but not yet perfect. It was during this year that Adonai finally became a police officer, he even trained the usage of fireweapons, but he didn't show much promise in either, the only exception being the pistol, but even then that would go against Adonai's code. Though this career didn't live with any of Adonai's expectation, he had forgotten how many officers were corrupted, especially those who's work was to patrol the Precinct of the Red Light District. Most officers would pay prostitues for a night in a motel, or having drug-dealers bribe them into saying they haven't seen anything. The same routine would continue for Adonai in the months to come; paperwork and dealing with a unbearable comissioner, the deadness of his daily basis left him depressive, but that would soon change his personality into a more cheerful person. This change was so drastic that Adonai became the one thing that the other workers were looking foward to when arriving at work, a chance to speak with him, but deep down, Adonai suspect that this was the work of an unexpected change in his mentality. 3 years later, an incident happen during a Riot day, students were vandalizing streets, breaking into stores and using lethal homemade weapons such as cocktails. Police officers, along with SWAT teams were dispatched, and once it broke out of control, they were given permission to shoot to kill. This not only left a mark in Nova Enim's history, but also a mark in Adonai's mind, a mental picture of blood that would never leave Adonai's hand, as he himself had to shoot under orders. Orders that came from a corrupt system. However, even during this massacre, Adonai's views on society weren't so linear, as for instances, he understood that it was necessary to fight fire with fire, but that did not mean he would forget. By the time he was 25, he was given the position of Detective under Lycan himself, and also a position in the Throne Holders, and eventually became the owner of the Throne of Truth, along side Quintis who held the Throne of Intellect, as for Ayame, she would become part of that same team, and worked under Adonai as the captain, with Kamui joining as a member. Today, Adonai works with investigations and killing sprees, though he doesn't hold the same ideals he held for the law the same way he did in the past, trying his best to operate outside of that system. Relationships ...